A daughter of chaos
by rosealine gold
Summary: On her 15th brithday the daughter of Joker and harley quinn ended up being taken down by the batman after her parent's left her behind. But now a year later she is in the same hell hole her mother was in, will Amanda waller finally have someone just as crazy as the joker and twice as deadly as harley quinn? or will her parents find her in time and save her from Amanda waller ?
1. Avianna wilson

chapter one

Avianna Wilson

A few months after Avianna was sent to Belle Reve, there was news that someone named Griggs had mysteriously been killed but no one knew who or what was behind it, in Avianna's honest option it didn't bug her at all seeing she was actually there when he had been killed by her parent's who were the Joker and Harley Quinn. She even had helped in killing him after he made a very sexist comment to her in front of her parents .

The last name she had been given was given to her by Amanda waller who she had yet to meet, due to Amanda waller's busy schedule and Avianna's lack of playing nice with the guards. Avianna sighs as she was sitting in her hammock she had made from the bed sheets within her cell thinking back to how she and her parent's had killed Griggs.

Suddenly a huge group of guards surround her cell all of them carrying stun shields which were giving off a loud zapping noise. Which had brought her out of her thoughts, Before long the main guard that Avianna had nicknamed " Regi " even though his real name was Capt. Reginald had showed up.

Reginald looks at Avianna with a big smirk on his face before saying " Avia .. Avia what is this now? i thought we talked about this "

Avianna let's out a small yawn before flipping out of her hammock and landing in the middle of her cell before looking up at Reginald and let off a small giggle before saying " oh hi Regi.. " as she waved to him and the other guards, as it seems he was the one who had replaced Griggs after she and her parent's had killed him off months ago before she was sent here to what she saw as a hell hole.

Then Avianna walked slowly over the edge of her bars and giggles a bit before asking " are you going to play with me today ? "

Reginald chuckles a bit to himself " hmm last time we played, you sent six of my men to the hospital and knocked out another ten after that ." he said before sending a huge amount of electricity though her bars of her cell which caused Avianna to be flung back and land against the back of her cell.

When Avianna woke up she could taste a bit of blood in her mouth as the tube that was placed through her nose and into her stomach scrapped part of her nose while it was being placed. Then Avianna weakly looked over and laughed the best she could given how dry her throat was .

" what's so funny? " one of the lower ranking guards asked Avianna while the other guards where getting the meal replacement they used to keep her and the other inmates who didn't want to eat alive .

Avianna smiles before licking her lips " why don't you come a little bit closer and i'll tell ya" she said with a bit of a new york accent just like her mother . The guard almost fell for Avianna's trick before Capt. Reginald turned around with the meal replacement in a syringe and glared right at him . Avianna pouts a bit " hmph your no fun Regi .." she muttered before Reginald started to push the meal replacement out of the syringe and though the tube leading into her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gotham city the Joker was in his office at his and Harley's pent house apartment above their club trying to find any kind of information about his little girl who had been taken from them by the Batman. In the mean time Harley was in their daughter's bedroom curled up on her bed clinging to their daughter's favorite stuffed animal crying her eyes out which was also getting a bit on the Joker's nerve's.


	2. Walking down the rabbit hole

chapter two

walking down the rabbit hole

A few hours later The joker walks out of his study and walks down the hallway before stopping in the doorway of his and Harley's daughter's room before looking down at Harley who was sniffling back some tears. " oh harls.. " joker said which caused Harley to look up at him

" oh hi puddin" Harley replied with in a very sad tone of voice.

Joker walked over to Harley and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her " come on harl's enough with the crying , you know i don't like seeing you in tears " he said to her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Harley softly blushes as the joker pushed a single strand of hair behind her left ear before softly saying " i know puddin but i miss our little princess so much "

* * *

Avianna groans a bit as she slowly woke up in the middle of her cell before looking around and noticing that her cell was now empty and the hammock she had made before was now gone . " really " she thought to her self as she closed her eyes again letting her self go in to the depth's of her own mind.

* * *

_My father always use to tell me growing up that introducing a little anarchy, upsetting the established order and everything would become chaos .. and then i would also become a agent of chaos like him. When i was younger i didn't really know what he meant but one day when i was in school some kid thought he could pick on me just cause i looked different then all the other kids in our class , but i showed all of them by killing my whole class and burning down my school._

_After that day i understood what my father meant and boy did i love being a agent of chaos. When my parent's found out what i had did my father was so proud of me that he and my mama took me to the local zoo that night and finally got me a pet that i had been asking for since i was a little child._

_The one thing my mama use to say to me when i would be a brat still perplexes me to this day . She use to say " if i get mad at you that mean's i still care but worry when i don't get mad " i honestly wonder what she means by it but then there is another saying in my family that i always love reciting when ever i feel really scared or alone it kind of goes like this " desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power " _

* * *

After a while of laying in her cell, Avianna slowly open's her eyes as she heard a noise coming from a set of stairs leading down to where her cell had been set up . Avianna slowly rubs her eyes with her hands before sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, as the figure walking down the stairs comes more into her view, Avianna could tell right away that the person standing now in front of her cell was none other then Amanda waller.


	3. Welcome to the team Avianna

chapter three

welcome to the team Avianna

As Amanda waller stood in front of Avianna's cell, a group of guards started to slowly surround her cell which Avianna honestly didn't get why there was so many guards around her cell. Then Avianna slowly moved herself forward towards her bars again and looked Amanda waller in the face before saying " you know once my father finds out what you people have done to me ..oh boy you better hope to hell he makes it swift " , then Avianna falls back laughing her head off.

Reginald walks up and stands next to Amanda waller who stared at Avianna showing signs that she was getting annoyed with Avianna's antics , " ma'am the rest of the team is ready and waiting " Reginald said to Amanda before looking at Avianna who was still on her back laughing her head off.

Amanda nods her head before turning around and saying " alright , light it up i want her out cold and with the rest of the team now " , then amanda walks away with out another word. Avianna sits herself up and giggles as the guards that were around her cell start to slowly come towards her, before flipping her self out of her sitting position she was in before launching herself upwards and grabs on to the bars that sat above her cell, before her swinging her self out of the cell and locking half the guards in there. After getting her self out of the cell she was in, Avianna looks at how many guards left she had to deal with , but suddenly everything what black as one of the guards had snuck up behind her and knocked her out with some heavy duty sedatives.

* * *

A few hours later after the sedatives had worn off , Avianna blinked her eyes a bit before looking around noticing she was tied down in some kind of chair which annoyed her a lot . " grr let me go " she cried out before getting a smack on the face by Reginald who just smirked

" sorry Avia baby can't do that " Reginald said before walking away from her, while another person started to walk in to her view but seemed to be walking from a distance .

Rick flag walked out from a near by tent that had been set up in the prisons main work out yard, and then her stood in front of her and the other member's of this so call team Avianna remembered Amanda waller calling it. " All right i know most of you remember me and my rule's but this time we have someone new in our mist .. say hello to Harley Quinn's daughter Avianna. " Rick Flag said to the rest of the team before they all look at Avianna in disbelief that Harley even had a child with her abusive boy friend the Joker .

Avianna looked back at all the member's before yelling out in a new york accent " what are you all ya looking at? .. now will some one please let me up from this damm chair "

Rick flag sighs before walking over to Avianna and getting close to her face " you will get up from that chair once we go over my rules got it ? " he asked her to which Avianna just nods her head and looks back at Rick Flag.

Rick flag smiles a bit liking that Avianna was a lot more easier to deal with then her mother. " Alright then my name is Rick Flag and i'm your commanding officer " Avianna just nods her head again, " there is a nano-mite bomb in your neck Avianna if you don't do as you are told .. i can blow you up , now for my rules.. you disobey me , you die .. you try to escape , you die , you otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what ? "

Avianna suddenly shivers before whispering " i die ? " to which Rick flag nods before letting Avianna out of the chair she had been strapped down too.

Avianna slowly get's up and stretches just before pouting after realizing she had nothing to wear given when she had been taken she was in nothing but a short black dress " so what i'm suppose to wear ? " she asked noticing all the other team member's had costume's and everything.

" over there sweet cheeks " one of the team member's said pointing to a trunk with her mother's name on it .

" gross Boomer " Deadshot said before walking over to Avianna and holding his hand out to her " hey i'm Deadshot .. it's nice to meet you " he said which got a small smile out of Avianna as she took Dead shot's hand and shakes it .

Then Avianna let go of dead shot's hand before walking over to her mother's trunk and digging around in it for something to wear. As Avianna dug around she pulled out one of her mother's oldest outfits which so happened to be a full body suit, that she so happened to remember seeing pictures of it hanging in her mother's closet when she was younger, then she pulled out another out fit her mother was mostly known for before finally finding something she figure would fit her small body frame she seemed to have got from her mother. Before long Avianna stood up and started to pull of her clothes to get changed which cause a lot of the guys on the base to stop for a second and stare. Suddenly Aivanna stopped getting changed and looks at all the guys staring at her " What ? i had no where else to get changed .. you creeps " Avianna called out before finishing getting dress into her mother's outfit she had with her when Avianna's parent's took over Arkham asylum a few month's before Avianna had even been born , then she reached in to the trunk pulling out her mother's old mallet and placing it behind her head before she started walking towards the plane that she noticed was just sitting there waiting for her and the rest of the team to get on it .

* * *

After everone had finished get ready and were sitting on the plane , Avianna looked at the other member's that were on the plane with her before asking " so i met dead shot who else do i have to meet " ,

Deadshot smiles before pointing to Boomer " this is captain Boomerang , and over there is killer croc" Dead shot said pointing to Killer croc before pointing to katana " and that is katana . "

Avianna smiles to all of them and nods her head " well nice to meet you all " she said just before the plane's main hatch closed and it took off towards where every it was this team was being sent .


	4. Heading into the unknown

chapter four

heading into the unknown

Just after plane took off Avianna looks out a near by window and started to think back to the night she had been taken from her parent's.

* * *

_It was on Avianna's 15th birthday; they had just left her parent's club and were headed towards the surprise her parent's had set up for her , which she was quite excited for. When her Father pulled up his purple Lamborghini out side Gotham city's local zoo , he told her that she was allowed to pick one animal to have as her own pet ._

_The animal Avianna picked to be her loyal pet and best friend was a female arctic grey wolf cub who she planed to name 'Kalliope' , oh how much she missed Kalliope even if she only got to have her for a few minutes before the Batman showed up and attacked her and her parent's. She still remember's the attack like it was just yesterday, her parent's went after the Batman while she tried to run away from Him and his sidekick he had at the time , only for her to be stopped by the Batman's sidekick who had ended up being called robin, if you were to ask Avianna she thought it was a stupid name for a sidekick._

_Just before Batman's sidekick could attack her , Avianna jumped over him and placed Kalliope down on top of a nearby group of rocks meant for little kids to climb all over , given she had manged to run into a children's park that was located close to the wolf enclosure within the zoo, as she was trying to find a place to hide with Kalliope. After Avianna got Kalliope out of harms way , she slowly turns around and looked at Batman's side kick before jumping down from where she had just placed Kalliope out of harms way before getting into her fighting stance. _

_Robin also got in to his fighting stance before saying " It's over Ace ", Ace being the crime name Avianna had come up with given her mother and father were the Crown King and Queen of Gotham city's under world , so she figured the Ace card in a royal flush that one of the highest hand you could get in poker she thought at the time, would be best and would also keep up with the whole royal theme her parent's had going before she was even born. _

_" oh is that so " Avianna said before throwing a punch at Robin who ended up blocking it with his own arm and countering with a punch to Avianna's stomach hard which caused Avianna to gasp a bit for air , but she wasn't planing on giving in so easily to this wannabe hero. After Avianna manged to catch her breath, she quickly gets Robin off his feet with a swing of her left foot before placing both of her legs on either side of Robin's body and looking down at him but before she could do any kind of attack to Robin, Batman showed up and pulled her off of Robin and threw her away from him causing her to land against a nearby tree and hitting the back of her head against it a bit which cause her vision to become blurry and unfocused as she tried to get up she was wobbled a bit as she was feeling slightly dizzy as well. _

_After the batman had threw Avianna and she ended up landed against a nearby tree hard whcih caused her to hit her head , Kalliope quickly jumped down from where she had been placed by Avianna before all the fighting started and ran over to Avianna who had ended up falling face first on to the grass cause of the dizziness Avianna had started experiencing, oncie Kalliope made it over to Avianna she licked her hand before looking at the Batman and growling at him. _

_Avianna slowly looks up and smiles at her little wolf cub " i'm fine Kalliope ." Avianna said to her little wolf cub before everything went black as she ended up blacking out cause of her dizziness ._

* * *

_After the darkness that happened cause Avianna had blacked out cleared up a bit , Avianna slowly looked around her surroundings with still a bit of Blurry vision she ended up noticing she so happening to be wheeled into Arkham asylum, the same Arkham asylum she heard from the stories her father use to tell her just before she would end up going sleep at night when she was a little girl. Once Avianna figured out where she ended up, she started to thrash about wanting to be let go instead of being held down this caused the restraints that had been placed on her wrists and ankles to dig in to them a bit making her whimper in seemed the type of stretcher Avianna was put on is normally used by Arkham with there less threatening inmates, but due to her being the child of Joker and Harley Quinn the staff at Arkham weren't willing to take any chances with her getting out and causing mayhem while she was with them. _

_" Let me go ! "Avianna screamed at the head of the asylum, which so happened to be Dr. Arkham who was the great -great nephew of the founder to the whole asylum it's self back in 1940 or something like that Avianna honestly couldn't recall what it was as the sedatives Dr. Arkham gave her so she would calm down, unlike her parent's she ended up finding out once that she had a normal metabolism which she honestly hated a lot . _

* * *

Then out of nowhere Avianna was pulled from her thoughts with Deadshot putting his hand on her shoulder.

Avianna shakes her head before looking at Deadshot " huh did you say something ?" she asked him as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

To which he nods and repeats what he said " yeah i said we are where we need to be " . then dead shot walks off the plane followed behind by Avianna.


	5. Joker suprises Harley

chapter five

Joker surprises Harley

**A/n : this chapter is mostly going to be a filler chapter till the last bit of it where is leads into the next chapter .. so if your not into smut then just don't read this chapter. **

Joker smiles to himself within his mind as he led Harley back to their bedroom after managing to convince her to leave their daughter's bedroom with him . Harley was walking in front of Joker who was covering her eyes with his hands " Puddin' how much longer till i can look " Harley asked with a bit of a whine to her tone.

" You know Daddy doesn't like it when you whine Harls " Joker said as they walked into their bedroom and removes his hands from her eyes once joker's hands were removed from Harley's eye , Harley looks around their bedroom and squeals when she sees rose petals leading to their bed before laying on their bed in the shape of a heart .

Then Harley turns around and looks at the Joker with a big smile on her face " oh Puddin .. you didn't have to do this " Harley said knowing how busy Joker has been lately, as he tries to located their missing daughter who should be at least sixteen years old now since it has only been a year since they lost her to the Batman.

Joker then smiles at Harley before grabbing her left hand and slowly guiding her towards the end of their bed before lightly pushing her down on to their bed so she ended up sitting on the edge of the bed. Harley looks up at the Joker as she sit on the edge of their bed with a wide grin on her face as he slowly took off the dress shirt he was wearing before throwing it into a near by chair . After removing his dress shirt Joker slowly walks over to Harley and stands in front of her only in his dress pants he had worn to the club that night .

Harley blushes before reaching up and grabbing joker's neck with her hands and pulling him towards her once Joker was close enough to her she pulled him into a kiss which she gave him on the lips deeply, while they kisses Joker moved his hands under Harley's shirt slowly and started to lift it up over her head. Once Joker got Harley's shirt off he throw it behind him before starting to trail kisses slowly down the side of Harley's neck just as Harley started to lean back on to their bed to which Joker follows her which cause him to be right above her and looking down at her and into her wonderful azure blue eyes .

Harley softly moans as Joker kept on kissing down her body just before stopping right above her left breast which covered by her bra which so happened to be a blood red lace bra which caused Joker to look up at Harley with his steel blue eyes wanting to rip her bra right off her body .

" Not another one of my bra's " Harley whined, which only got a low growl from the Joker before he ended ripping open Harley's bra not caring at the time about what Harley wanted to keep intact . Once Harley's bra had been ripped open down the front, Joker pulled out Harley's left breast and places it in to his mouth before sucking on it roughly .Which cause Harley to let out a loud moan, Joker smirks around Harley's breast as he heard her let out a loud moan before placing his left hand on her right breast while his right hand held both of her arms high above her head.

As Joker started to massage Harley's right breast a bit with his left hand he removed his right hand from her wrists which Harley kept in place just how Joker liked it. then Joker slowly reaches down with his right hand and started working on taking off Harley's short shorts she so happened to be wearing which ended up causing Harley to moan out again before looking up at the Joker and blushing a bit before she started to wiggle her hips a little to help the Joker to pull off both her short's and underwear in one fell swoop before throwing them behind him and on to their floor .

After throwing all of Harley's clothing on to the floor expect for her bra which he just ripped open and was still laying under her body, he pulled back from Harley and looked down at her and smiles before saying " beautiful and all mine . "

Harley looks up at Joker as both of his legs were on either side of her body and she smiles up at him before saying " I'm all yours Puddin " which got a loud growl from Joker before he lifts up her right leg and places it on to his shoulder before starting to kiss the inside of it going as slowly as he could.

Harley groans as Joker slowly kissed down the inside of her right leg , She really wanted him to go a lot more faster then he was . " Puddin .. i need you .. please stop with this slow teasing " Harley whined out just as joker got to her entrance with his lips.

Joker pulls away from her entrance and looks up at her before smirking to him self as he said " oh Harls be patience will you .. " Harley pouts a bit by Joker's response before looking down to see the Joker looking back up at her with his eyes as his mouth was now just inches from her entrance.

" pretty ... pretty ... pretty please " Harley whispers to Joker which gave a low chuckle just as he places his tongue up against her entrance , then he pushes his tongue into her pussy nice and slowly. As he was moving his tongue around the inside of Harley's pussy. Harley moves her hands from where they were and pushes her finger nails into Joker's hair before slowly starting to dig them into his scalp as she held him up against her pussy.

Joker groans against Harley's pussy as she digs her finger nail's into his scalp before starting to rub her clit roughly with his thumb. Which caused Harley to moan loudly before digging her fingernails harder into joker scalp. "ahh puddin .. i'm close " Harley moans out

Which made Joker smirk and replies with " come for me Harl's .. come for daddy . " Harley throws her head back as she cums all over joker's face, after Harley cums she lays back on their bed panting as she was coming down from her high while joker moves his face from Harley's pussy and licks his lips before looking down at Harley smiling.

" oh god Puddin that was so good .." Harley said a bit lazily before blushing noticing the huge bulge coming from her Puddin's pants as he stood in front of her now licking his fingers on his left hand, " looks like it's your turn Puddin" Harley said before sitting up and placing her hands on to his belt and pulling it from his pants and throwing it over Joker's head just missing the Joker's face by a few inches which made Joker grabs Harley's hands just before she could start work on his pants.

Joker lets out slight laugh as he saw his belt fly over his head but then he glares at Harley as he grabs her hands when he realizes how close it came to hitting him in the face which Harley looked up at Joker with a bit of a sorry look on her face . Joker growls a bit before letting Harley go back to taking off his pants for him but as she started to push off his pants she also grabbed the Joker's underwear and pulled it down along with the Joker's hisses a bit as he felt the cold air in their bedroom hit his throbbing member which stood at full attention in front of Harley which made her lick her lips a bit. As she looked at Joker's cock she started to leaning up towards it and places her tongue up against the tip of it slowly moving the pre-cum around the rest of the Joker's cock before placing the whole thing into her mouth and part way down her throat.

As Harley's mouth covered his some of his cock, Joker groaned a bit as he felt the warmth of her mouth surrounding his cock then he stated pushed his finger's though her hair before pushing her head closer to the base of his man hood once she was there then he holds her head in place. He started to moved his hips roughly against her wonderful mouth which caused Harley to just looked up at Joker and smiles around his cock once she saw how much he was enjoying fucking her mouth to get him self off .

Just before Joker was close to cumming into Harley's mouth and throat , he looks down at Harley who ends up looking at him before digging her finger nails a bit in to Joker's ass which gets a low warning growl out of Joker before he rams hard against Harley's throat a couple more times before throwing his head back and shooting his seed into Harley's mouth and throat. Harley ends up falling back on their bed and giggling before saying " Puddin.. make love to me please . "

Joker smiles down at Harley before replying with " your so good to me .. Harls " , then Joker pushes open Harley's legs roughly and lines himself up with her before pushing himself into her. Which caused Harley to let out a slight hiss as she wasn't use to the size of Joker's cock cause it had been some time since they really hadn't have any time alone together when Avianna was younger. Joker looked down at Harley with a bit of a worried expression on his face, " i'm fine Puddin.. just a slight discomfort, it has been some time since we did this " Harley said though gritted teeth.

Joker kisses Harley softly on the lips letting her adjust to his size, Harley nods her head once she felt comfortable for Joker to move inside her. Joker smiles at her before slowly moving him self in and out of Harley's very tight pussy, it was just as tight as the first time he had slept with her. " mmm.. Harls you feel so good " joker moaned into Harley's ear as he grabs her left leg and lifts it up over his shoulder so he could hit her even deep then he already was.

" Ahh Puddin.. Your in so deep " Harley moans out as she raked her finger nails down Joker's back which caused Joker to growl at Harley a bit, then Joker looks down at Harley and bites down hard on her right breast before going to suck on to it while playing with her left nipple with his thumb and fore finger playing with Harely's breasts for time Joker could tell his queen was close to coming but she was holding back until he said she could.

" okay Harls come for me .. come for daddy" Joker said before biting the side of Harley's neck which was just the thing she need to go over the edge

" ahhhh puddin" Harley moans out as she cums all over Joker's cock once he had bitten the side of her neck

Joker smiles as he felt Harley cum all around him before thrusting into her a few more times and cumming himself deep inside of her, once he was finished cumming he slowly pulled out despite Harley's whimper at the lost of contact between them before laying next to Harley. Once he was laying next to Harley who had just wrapped her right arm over his chest and was lazily tracing over his ' Joker ' head tattoo a bit with one of her finger's. Joker smiles at Harley before rolling on to his left side so he could reach into his top bedside drawer to pull out his pack of cigarettes he kept in there.

" thanks puddin.. i needed this " Harley said before kissing joker's cheek softly just before he rolled back so he was laying face up .Then Joker sits him self up before pulling out one smoke for his pack of cigarettes before looking down at his queen and smiled at her only showing his softer side to her and their daughter, then he lights up the smoke before taking a big drag out of it before blowing out the smoke just as a knock on their bedroom door could be heard.

" what is it ? " Joker barked out getting annoyed him and his queen were being bothered.

Harley pouted hearing the knock seeing it meant that her and Joker's time alone together, which honestly annoying her even more then the lost of their daughter.

* * *

The henchmen that was standing outside Joker and Harley's bedroom door slowly open's the bed room door slowly before walking in only to have a loaded gun pointed at his face by the Joker. Joker was pointing his gun right at the henchmen's face seeing he had just walked into his and Harley's bedroom before growling out " you got three seconds to tell me what is so important that you have to come barging into mine and mine queen's room before i blow your fucking face right off " . Harley took the cigarette that was sitting in Joker's left hand before taking a drag from it and coughed, which caused Joker to look at Harley with a side ways glare while still pointing his gun right at the henchmen's face.

" sorry. puddin.. it was just one puff honest " Harley said knowing that Joker was strict when it came to her using drugs and drinking ever since she gotten pregnant with Avianna sixteen years ago. Joker just nods his head to Harley before looking back at the henchmen who seemed to be shaking with fear.

" out with it " Joker screamed before pulling back the safety on the gun he was holding and shoots a warning shot into a nearby wall getting annoyed that this henchmen wasn't just getting straight to the point.

" WE .. We .. We " The henchmen stammered out after the warning shot had been fired.

"we what ? " Joker barked out at the henchmen before placing his finger on the trigger of the gun again and started to push it inwards

" We found her sir " the henchmen said just before getting shot by the Joker cause he felt like killing this henchmen, cause of how much he had annoyed him and his queen after their wonderful time together.

Harley looked at the now dead henchmen that was laying on their bedroom floor before looking back at joker and says " Took long enough huh puddin"


	6. Going after Avianna

chapter six

Going after Avianna

Harley sat on her's and joker's bed and was going though her phone while joker was digging though his side of their walk in closet for his alligator skin jacket after already getting a pair of sweat pants with the word "Arkham " going down the right pant leg then he called out " harley do you know where my alligator skin jacket is ? " from deeper in their walk in closet.

Harley looks up from her phone before letting out a small giggle as she moved from their bed and walked into their closet " Yeah it should be hanging exactly with all your suit jackets" harley said before wrapping her arms around Joker from behind finding him with ease .

" well it's not there Harl's " Joker grumbles before gently removing Harley's hands from around him, then he turned around and looked at her with a stern look which only got a giggle from Harley before she kissed the tip of Joker's nose. Then Harley reached into were Joker's suit jacket's hung and pulled out his alligator skin jacket and handed it to him .

" here puddin.. i told you it was hanging with your suit jacket's ." Harley said before turning around to get ready herself just before Joker lightly hits her on the ass,

" my little minx .. " Joker thought to himself as he slides on his alligator jacket before walking out of the walk in closet and over to Harley's vanity to fix up his hair a bit .

Harley walks out of the walk in closet in her red and black diamond dress along with a pair of knee high lace up boot's .Harley then walks over to her vanity and smiles at the Joker after he finished slicking back his hair and putting on a few of his chain's on before standing up and looks Harley up and down a bit " you know Harley we are going to get our daughter back .. not going to the club " he said just before Harley kisses him softly on the lips.

She then pulls back and whisper's " i know puddin. " Harley pouts before walking back into the walk in closet and changes into a black and red short skirt followed by a diamond covered top that alternated in back and red diamonds. but she kept on her knee high lace up boots she had on before, then she walks back out of the walki in and looks at Joker who so happened to be now looking at his phone waitting on her " its this better ? " Harley asked him as she took a seat at her vanity to put on her make up.

Joker looked over his phone to see what Harley was wearing this time around, then he smiles a bit " yes that is much better Harls " Joker said before sliding his phone into his jacket pocket before walking over to the bed where he knew he had left one of his guns before picking it up and placing it into his holster that was hanging off his left side. Before walking towards Harley who was just finishing placing her hair into her famously known pigtails and asked her " Say Harls do you know where my other gun is ? "

" it should be either under our bed from the last time we had sex together or it could be in your office Puddin" Harley said as she pulled her left pigtail tightly, before grabing her favorite lip gloss and started to place it on her lips.

Joker nods and looks under their bed before growling when it wasn't there, then he said " i'll be right back Harls , and don't go any where " Harley just nods her head before getting up from her vanity and walks over to her bedside table before pulling out her own gun and places it in her own holster she had on her left side. Joker walks into his office and grabs his other gun that was laying on top of his desk and he thought how much he would be lost with out either Harley or their daughter Avianna.

* * *

After Joker finished grabbing his other gun out of his office he walked back to his and Harley's bedroom to pick up his Queen and take her downstairs where the rest of the crew was waiting for Joker picked up Harley he piggyback carried her down the stairs and on to the main stage,after getting on to the main stage Joker placed Harley down on to her feet and pulled her close to him before looking at all the lowly henchmen that surround the main stage and just looked up at his right hand man Frost who was standing front and center waiting for them to show up but he also had the nickname Frosty by his queen which Joker did find a bit funny as a slight pun on his name.

" Frosty is it true ? " Harley called out to Frost as she and joker started to walk over to him.

" Yes miss. Quinn it is true we found her .. after all this time we found her " Frost said before Harley squealed with joy and hugged Frost quickly before going back to Joker's side, Joker nods his head to Frost having huge respect for the guy

" so where is our daughter frost ? " Joker asked Frost as he held Harley tightly to his left side.

" she was at Belle Reve but now she has been taken to Arkham asylum " Frost said looking at both Joker and Harley Quinn with a slight nervous look hoping this news doesn't upset Ms. Quinn after everything she happen been though at the hands of Amanda waller.

Harley gasps when she heard the name Belle Reve before Joker quickly whisper's into her ear " you okay ? "

Harley gives off a small smile to the Joker before just nodding her head to him before whispering " i'm okay Puddin just some of the voices again " thanks to her time in Belle Reve, Harley had a lot more voices in her head then she would of liked but she has slowly manged to gain a bit of control over them when she was alone but she is still working on trying not to break down and lose control of the voices just because she heard the name Belle Reve, she was glad it was only the voices in her head she was hearing and not seeing any of the things she had to face when she was in Belle Reve.


	7. welcome to the mad house

chapter seven

Welcome to the madhouse

Avianna looked up at the asylum and thought to her self " so i go from here to that hell hole only to end up back here what gives."

Getting shaken out of her thoughts as Deadshot placed his hand on her shoulder and says " come on kid .. we need to keep moving. " Then he walks ahead of her leaving her behind , so Avianna runs to catch up with the rest of the squad.

As the Squad walked into the asylum it was very quiet and unlit even though it was suppose to be filled with the Criminally insane of Gotham city , but to Avianna it felt a little to quiet for her liking even if this is where she ended up going after the Batman arrested her on the night of her 15th brithday . Avianna sighs before looking around her noticing that the rest of the team seemed to have disappeared from her sight as she was standing in the main lobby of the ayslum.

While everyone had left her in the Main lobby, Avianna started to slowly walk though the main lobby until she came up to where the halls of the asylum started out , it really felt creepy with how silent it was as she walked. After Walking for some Time Avianna turns around thinking she almost heard what sounded to her like one of the other team member's screaming out, as if they were being taking out one by one. It felt quite unnerving to Avianna was she kept walking down the one hallway she was in. Then she stopped again and turned around feeling as if some one could be behind her, so she screams out " Hello.. Deadshot .. Katana any one else on this stupid ass team there ? " .

* * *

In a different part of the asylum it seemed Deadshot and the other team members of this so called Suicide Squad, were walking down a different hallway that seemed hopefully lead them to where ever this item Amanda waller wanted. But in reality it was all a fake mission created by the new head guard of Belle Reve in order for him to get revenge on both Amanda Waller for letting his older brother get killed and on Avianna and her parent's for killing him in the first place. Suddenly Katana screams out " look out ! " which causes both Deadshot and Rick Flag to turn around to see what was a happening behind them. But when they looked they saw nothing there which seemed kind of strange, after they turned around a ' clicking' noise could be heard it was almost as if the doors on either end of the hallway had ended up being locked trapping the squad in the hallway, once the doors had been locked, suddenly a cloud of think smoke started to fill the hallway making it both hard to seem and breathe. The more the smoke came into the hallway, the more the whole squad was starting to feel like they were going to pass out.

* * *

After hearing no response from her scream, Avianna sighs to her self before turning a near by corner in the hallway she had been walking down, then she stops when she notices out the corner of her eye as she walks past a door at the start of this new hallway which has a name plaque on the door, when she looked at the name plaque it seemed to be a name of some person she has never met. After walking way from the first door she had pasted she saw another plaque on another door after that she ended up figuring out she was now in some part of the asylum meant for just the doctors. Avianna kept on walking for some time before suddenly stopping and back tracking a few steps back to the door she had just pasted .

" Dr. Harleen Quinzel " Avianna said to her self with a bit of strange look on her face, she knew that use to be her mom's name before meeting her father' The Joker' but as Avianna looked at the name plaque on the door for some time, she wondered if she should even go in there or not . After some time of just standing there Avianna walks into the room slowly and looks around a bit with just her eyes before walking over to the desk noticing what seemed to look like some kind of file on top of it,as Avianna picks up the file and started to look though it.

* * *

Reginald quietly sneaks up behind Avianna as she was distracted by the file in her hand, once Reginald was standing behind Avianna he quickly places a cloth full of chloroform in it right up against Avianna's mouth so he could knock her out with ease and take her to the main show area he had planed out after manging to lure Avianna's parent's to the asylum as well with a fake tip to one of their many informants they have on their payroll.

Avianna eyes go wide when she felt the cloth of chloroform go up against her mouth and nose , she tried to struggle against the person holding the cloth to her mouth and nose , but the more she struggled the more she felt herself slowly slipping into a unconscious state cause of the chloroform cloth against her nose and mouth. Avianna's eyes fluttered closed as she fell out cold against Reginald's body as he removed the cloth from her nose and mouth. Reginald smirked to him self and he started to drag Avianna's unconscious body back down the hall and towards where he had planed to end it all.


	8. inner darkness

chapter eight

Inner Nightmares

While Joker was driving his Purple Lamborghini towards Arkham asylum after finding out that is where his and Harley's daughter was at after being forced in to Amanda waller's team of meta human's known as the 'Suicide squad',which really ticked him off knowing that both his queen and now his princess had to deal with being in the hell hole of a place known as Belle Reve and having to be part of this team of meta humans against their will. Joker quickly glances over at Harley who was sitting in the passenger seat of his Lamborghini just looking out the window something looked to be on her mind and he wondered what it was. He thought maybe it could be cause they were going back the place where she and he had first met, but it didn't seem to be that just from the way she was sitting so quietly next to him, he knew his Harley girl loved to talk none stop when it came to just the two of them. Them Joker turned his head back towards the front of his vehicle and looks out towards the road before turning left on to a nearby street.

" Harl's what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours ? " Joker asked Harley not even looking at her as he kept on driving but he was getting slightly worried by how quiet Harley was being , he knew if she was this quiet she might be having a flash back about her time when she was in Belle Reve and with Amanda waller's 'Suicide squad' so he figured maybe he should just go right out and ask her to tell him what's on her mind in hopes it wasn't the like the last time she ended up having a flash back of what she went though.

Harley lets out a small sighs as she didn't hear Joker at frist when he had asked her a question, then Harley turns her head from the window and looks at Joker with a small smile on her face before saying " Hmm what was that Puddin? ", she looked at him noticing the slight worried look on his face.

" i said Harl's what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours ? " Joker said honestly trying not to sound to annoyed for having to repeat himself to Harley.

Harley says " oh sorry puddin i didn't hear that at first but to answer your question, i'm just really worried about our daughter .. i mean i know what that hell hole Belle Reve can be like and you have seen how long it's taking me to recover from it,and i'm still having to deal with the after math of it, the nightmares i had before Avianna was born, the struggle i'm still dealing with trying to keep myself from numbing the pain with the use of 'coke' ." Then Harley takes a breath out before continuing on with what she was saying " i just don't want our little princess to have to deal with all that .. if you know what i mean Puddin"

Joker slowly pushes the finger's on his left hand after removing it from the steering wheel lets it go though his hair before letting out a sigh and says " if anything happened to our daughter Harley, I vow to you that i'm going to hunt down Amanda waller and her merry men and kill every last one of them ". Then Joker turns up the winding road that leads towards Arkham asylum main gates. After stopping outside the main gates Joker slowly opens his driver side door and gets out before walking around and opening Harley's door for her and holds out his hand for her to take.

" Thanks Puddin.." Harley said as she took Joker's hand as he helps her out of the car, Once she was out of the car Joker pulls her close to him and closes the door behind her and walks with her to the front doors of the asylum hoping they find their daughter safe and sound. Meanwhile Joker's right hand man Frost stopped the van he was driving which was filled with all of the henchmen that had volunteered for this mission to get the Joker and Miss Quinn's daughter back safe and sound no matter what was going to happen.


	9. Though the looking glass part 1

Chapter nine

Though the looking glass part 1

Avianna looked around her as she noticed she was for some odd reason she was in her mind, which honestly she found to be a bit better then what is happening to her body out in the real world at that moment. The last thing Avianna seemed to remember was strangely standing in her mother's old office or what she could figure out to be a set up of her mother's old office at least and looking at a file on her father which she found to be some what funny.

As Avianna walked though the maze which was her mind, she noticed a door that she normally liked to keep locked up which was located deep within the middle of the maze , it was due to how painful the memories that she kept behind there that she had evened placed the door hidden under a statue of her with her parents just for extra measures . As she got closer to the middle of the maze she slowly started to shiver a bit and suddenly thought to her self " please don't let it be that memory anything but that memory would be nice" . Once Avianna was standing middle of the maze she noticed the the statue had been moved which now had her worried as she looked down the dark spiral staircase that leads to the door she used to lock away all of her repressed memories, she thought for a seconds of just closing up the staircase and walking away, but then she noticed at the bottom of the staircase there seemed to be a set of boot prints almost as if someone had been with in her mind with out her had made Avianna's choice into going down the stair case and seeing if the door used to hold back all her repressed memories up was actually unlocked.

Avianna slowly walked down the staircase and when she made it down to the bottom, the candles that covered both sides of the long hallway that led towards the door that Avianna used to keep her repressed memories hidden from everyone in the world including her own parent's mostly her mother given her mother's background in psychologicallight up showing that the hall was filled with different doors each one of them seemed to still have the chains and locks over them which Avianna was glad to see. Avianna takes a deep breath before walking down the hallway, after walking for some time and seeing that all the other repressed memories she had seemed to be fine, Avianna suddenly gasps as she saw the one door that she didn't want to be unlocked and never opened for any reason was actually open.

As Avianna walks though the only door that was open and slowly looks around trying to figure out why only this door was unlocked and who would of been able to get into her mind and unlock it with out her knowledge. As Avianna looks around the room she had walked into she felt both scared and worried that this was the repressed memory of when she had been ' Raped ' by Reginald after she had finished getting her meal replacement, she was forced to have cause she honestly didn't want to eat the stuff they called food at Belle Reve . Avianna tried to even out her breathing but the air in the room started to get even more heavier then it was when she frist walked into the room but the more she walked deeper inside she could feel her self having a harder time breathing , but before long Avianna couldn't go any farther into the room before she hit a wall that only Avianna could described as being similar to glass.

After Avianna hits her fist against the glass trying to break it so she can keep on going, a bright light appears above the area the glass wall was keeping Avianna from going into.


	10. Though the looking glass part 2

chapter ten

Though the looking glass Part 2

Just as the light had started to dimmed a bit, Avianna gasps as she saw what was going on in front of her. Suddenly Avianna tried to scream out to her mental self not wanting to watch herself getting 'raped' by Reginald at all, even if this had already happened. She still didn't like having to relive this event from her life, that's why it was in her repressed memories ' vault ' she created years ago.

_Avianna looks around her after making her self black out and letting one of the newly developed voices her in her mind to take over for her at the time when she was being forced to enjusted the meal replacement they had. If you were to ask Avianna it honestly didn't tatse at all like the flavors they had, but as Avianna looked around she couldn't figure out why she couldn't move her arms at all. _

_Suddenly Avianna hears what sounds like someone laughing as they were coming towards her , then she thought she heard something but she couldn't fully make it out, the only words she was able to make out were ' awake ' and ' finally ' but she wasn't sure why Reginald would say something like that . Just then Reginald slowly walks into Avianna's view with a huge smrik over his face . _

_Avianna looked at Reginald the best she could given she was still a bit out of it, but the look on her face was filled with worry at to what that smirk could even mean, Just before Reginald got to door of Avianna's cell she whispers to him " Regi .. why are you smriking like that ? " . Reginald kept on smirking as he walks closer towards Avianna's cell before stopping in front of the cell door with that menousing smirk all over his face. _

_'Oh .. poor little avia, no one is here to save you " was what Reginald said as he walked into her cell . After Reginald got into the cell he closed the cell door behind him and walked over to her slowly as he could causing Avianna to feel so unnevred by Reginald's actions so far . As Reginald stood over Avianna he looks down at her, before licking his lips slowly caused a shiver of fear to run down Avianna's spine as one of the other newly developed voices in her mind was starting to scream as loud as it could that Reginald was planing on hurting her no matter what the cost. _

_" No .. Please Regi don't do this " Avianna whimpered as Reginald pulled out a small pocket knife with the initials ' H. G ' on them . As Reginald slowly got closer to her Avianna tried to pulled her legs closer to her but Reginald grabed her left leg and pulled it closer to him and opens the pocket knife and places it against the bottom edge of her top and pulls upwards with it causing her top to be ripped open right down the middle . _

_Reginald throws his head back as he lets out a dark laugh before looking back down at Avianna and pushing open her now ripped top making fall down her tied up arms, before licking his lips as he saw Avianna's petie breasts which caused Reginald to feel a slight bluge begining to form in his pants, then Reginald took the pocket knife that was in his left hand and places up against Avianna's thorat and leans his face up against Avianna's left ear before Whispering " if you make any sound i'm willing to cut your pretty little thorat with this pocket knife do you got me ?" _

_Avianna looked right into Reginald's face before slowly nodding her head as if saying she understood what he wanted from her, this caused a Reginald to smile to him self as he threw his pocket knife behind him before he grabs on to Avianna's left breast with his mouth and started to suck on it quite roughly, which if Avianna was allowed to make any kind of sound she would be screaming as loud as she could cause she honestly hated how this felt. While sucking on her left breast Reginald slowly moved his left hand down Avianna's stomach as he worked his way down to her teenage pussy. _

_Avianna tried to squrmed the best she could as she was trying to away from Reginald's left hand as it was slowly traveling downwards to her virgin teenage pussy. Reginald's stops his hand just above the waist band of Avianna's shorts she so happened to be wearing, then he looks up at her and says " stop moving around right now Avia .. take it like a big girl and i might even reward you " _

_Avianna feels another shiver run down her spine at the thought of what kind of reward reginald had planned for her if she obeyed exactly what he wanted from her. then she whispers " Regi.. Please .. don't " but before she could keep on what she was going to say Reginald bites down hard on her left brest which caused Avianna to scream out cause of the pain. _

_While Avianna was screaming cause he had just bit her left breast hard enough to leave teeth mark on it , Reginald smirks to himself as grabs on to the waistband of Avianna's shorts and pulls them down in one quick mostion , then he licks his lips as he saw Avianna's teenage pussy right in front of him ready for him to take right there and then. Reginald then took his right hand and pushes it against Avianna's thorat causing her to go wide eyed suddenly feeling it hard to breath all of a sudden. _

_Reginald looks up at Avianna with slightly hooded eyes as his mouth was still on her left breast before taking his left hand and unzipping him self and pulling out his semi- hard cock from his pants and pumped himself a bit wanting to be fully ready when he takes Avianna's virginatiy. _

Avianna laid under Reginald the voices in her mind all were screaming that she had to do something before Reginald ends up causing her to lose her self to her own inner darkness. After a couple pumps with his hand Reginald lines him self up with Avianna's pussy entrance and quickly thrusts it in to her before pulling back out not even letting her get use to his size before thrusting back into her .

Suddenly everything went black within Avianna's mind ,which had Avianna worried that she had slipped into the insane side of her brain, but after a few mintues of the darkness a blinding white light like the one she saw before the scene of when Reginald had 'Raped' her in the cell she was forced to stay in when she was at Belle Reve, it seemed though this time the light trying to lead her some where .

As Avianna followed the light, it started to led her towards what seemed to be a end of tunnel, as Avianna got closer to the end of the tunnel she started to hear strange sounds which made her wonder what could be making those sounds. Once Avianna got to the end of the tunnel she looked though the tunnel's entry way and noticed it seemed to look to be a different room then she remembered she was in before.

While Avianna walked though the entry way, the sounds she had heard just before making her way towards the entry way seemed to be getting louder and more clearer which Avianna was glad for. Once on the other side of the entryway Avianna blinked her eyes a few times as the room she had been taken to seemed to be some kind of group theaphy room. Then Avianna tried any part of her body but noticed she seemed to be tied down.


	11. Reginald's Revenge Begins

chapter eleven

Reginald's revenge begin's

Avianna looks at Reginald as he shows up on her left side from the nearby shadows before runs his hand down the left side of her body as he started to walk around her , which causes Avianna to get a shiver down her spine before asking Reginald as he stood in front of her " why are you doing this regi? " .

Reginald suddenly smacks Avianna's face before leaning close to her before whispering " i'm doing this cause of people like you " then he pulls out the same pocket knife he had when he ' raped' her a few months ago and looked at it before saying " i have lost the only family i ever had ." Avianna's eyes suddenly go wide with a mix of fear and realization that the person Reginald was referring to turned out to be Hunter Griggs, the person she and her parents had killed when she was eight years old. It took some time for her father to track the guy down after getting her mother back before she had even been born.

" Your doing this all cause of Griggs death? " Avianna tired to ask Reginald before she suddenly could feel Reginald's hands grasp around her throat as he slowly started to choke her .

" yes he was my older brother " Reginald hissed into Avinna's ear as he slowly tighten his grip on her neck . Avianna could feel her self starting to lose consciousness again after being drugged by Reginald earlier in the night, Reginald then looked down at Avianna as he kept on choking her with a huge smile across his face thinking he might end up getting lucky with Avianna again, boy he did love having sex with Avianna when ever he could do it without anyone finding out about it.

* * *

In the mean time Joker and Harley had just walked into the asylum's main lobby themselves looking for their daughter , as they walked down a nearby hallway that just led off of the main lobby, they ended up coming across the squad Harley was forced to be apart of all knocked out and tied down to stretchers expect for Killer croc who seemed to be hanging up side down from the ceiling in nothing but heavy duty chains . This caused the Joker to give off a low whistle being some what impressed by who ever had taken down Harley's old squad in one fell swoop, was quite the psychical fit person.

Harley then looked at her old team mates before looking over to the Joker and asks him " Puddin who would want to do this to them.. " feeling a bit scared for her's and Joker's daughter now. After seeing Harley's old team taken care of, Joker was glad he didn't have to deal with this headache of getting rid of Harley's old team. Then he and Harley kept on walking right on by as they tried to find their daughter . As Harley and Joker walked down another hallway after walking though another set of double doors ,Joker was trying not to show how worried he was about his daughter but deep down he was actually terrified something bad had happened to his little princess or was happening to his little princess right now .

After walking for some time Joker And Harley ended up walking though a set of doors that led them in to a giant room that Joker and Harley both remember being used for Group therapy when Harley use to work here as a Doctor. As Harley looks around she suddenly sees Avianna sitting in the middle of the room tied up against a chair that is normally was used by Doctors. Joker notices what Harley was looking at and was surprised to see Avianna just out in the open like that.

* * *

Avianna could be seen sitting in the middle of the room as Joker and Harley had just walked into , but something honestly felt very off about all of it to Joker , it seemed all a bit to easy to him , first Harley's old team was taken out and now his daughter is unguarded in a big wide open room. Harley gripped her bat she had brought with her then she calls out to her daughter " Avianna .. " Just as she was about to go run towards her Joker quickly grabs her right wrists and pulls her back and points out the C- 4 explosives that have been set up all around the room. Harley looks at all the C-4 explosives and pouts given she wants to hugs her daughter.

" Ugh .." suddenly comes from Avianna as she was slowly coming to after being knocked out for the second time that night which honestly annoyed Avianna more then Reginald having ' raped' her only a few months ago, as she slowly looks up and around it wasn't long before she quickly notices her parent's standing on the other side of the room and suddenly calls out to them " Mom .. Dad!, it's Grigg's younger brother he's the one behind all this .." Harley suddenly looked pissed as she noticed the brusing around Avianna's neck before turning her attention to Reginald as he walked out of the near by shadow's holding on to what could only be a detonator in his left hand. After Walking out of the shadows Reginald places his right hand on Avianna's left shoulder which caused Avianna to feel a chill run down her spine.


	12. Freeing Avianna from Reginald's grasp

chapter eleven

Freeing Avianna from Reginald's grasp

Avianna hated having Reginald's hand on her right shoulder but she kept quiet as she looked around the room trying to figure out how to get her parent's closer to her then were they were now. Harley wanted to move and hug her daughter again but this asshole was pissing her off. Joker noticed his daughter looking around the room but also making it look not so obvious to Reginald what she was doing Joker was quite impressed that his daughter remembered what he taught her growing up.

Avianna smirks when she came up with a plan in her head, then she looked over to Reginald before saying " regi.. want to know a little secret? " . Reginald looked down at Avianna before shruging and replying with " hmph what kind of secert could you know. " Avianna smiles as she said " if you want to know i can whisper it into your ear "

Reginald leans his left ear near Avianna still thinking this was just the drug he gave her earlier, but little did he know that Avianna's metabolism had already caused the drug to run it's course though her body. Avianna leans as close as she could to Reginald's left ear before biting down hard on it while grabing on to the detonator with her hands. As Reginald pulls back from Avianna his left ear rips off and he screams out " you fucking bitch " before looking around for the detonator .

Avianna spits out Reginald's left ear before screaming out " now daddy ! " Joker nods his head to Avianna before charging at Reginald and knocking him to the ground while harley ran over to Avianna to help her. Then Avianna leaned back a bit in the chair she was sitting in finally feeling like her nightmare was going to be over. When Harley got over to their daughter she looks at her and was both relived but also angered by how her daughter looked.

Joker laughs as he beat Reginald to a bloody plup with nothing but his hands before walking over to Harley and Avianna and hugging both of them. Avianna smiles a bit before looking up at her father " is he dead daddy ? "Avianna asked looking over at Reginald's bloody body. Joker places his hand on Avianna's head and smiled before asking her " why do you ask that princess? "

Avianna cuddles close to her father still trying to hold back her tears wanting to be strong in front of her parent's before whispering out " they did things to me .. bad things i tried to be strong daddy honest i did but it hurt so much " Harley gasps before walking over to Reginald's battered body and slammed her bat over and over into it saying " you fucking basterd's she is only a child.. you fucking disgusting pigs " . Avianna looks over at her mom with wide eyes before saying then asking " Wow .. um is mommy okay daddy ? "

Joker nods his head to Avianna before walking over to harley and grabing her bat on the upswing and looked at her with a hard look which caused Harley to take a deep breath and nods her head to joker before saying " thanks puddin let's go home." Joker smiles before leading Harley back to Avianna , then he leads the both of them back out of the asylum to his car.


	13. Heading Home

chapter twelve

Heading home

As Avianna and her parent's just got outside the asyulm the rest of Harley's old squad was just coming to. " ugh what the heck happened " asked Deadshot holding his head a bit before noticing Harley and Joker standing in front of him and the rest of the squad. Harley giggles happily seeing her old squad but at the same time she was worried with Waller showing up. " Well looks like one of you lot is fianlly awake " Joker sneered before getting down to Deadshot's level .

In the mean time Amanda Waller was on her way to Arkham asylum hearing that something had happened outside the asylum Avianna takes a deep breath in before running over to Frost " Uncle Frost .. " she called out as she ran over to him seeing him and the rest of Joker's men were there. Deadshot looks up at Joker wondering what was going to happen to him and the rest of the crew.

" Now then i have a intresting proposition for you and the rest of your little squad " Joker said as the rest of the squad was slowly coming too. Deadshot slightly nods his head before asking " alright then what is it you have in mind ? " Joker smiles a bit to himself then he looks Dead shot dead in the eye " i want you and your little band of merry men " then Joker looked up to see katana holding her sword against his throat " and women , to join my crew .. i bet your all tried of working for that pain in the ass Waller . " Joker said as Katana lowered her sword looking at the rest of the squad.

Just before the squad could say anthing Amanda waller walks out of a near by helicopter and looks at both Joker and harley Quinn before saying as Harley pulls Avianna behind her " Ahh it's been a long while miss Quinn , you have really be a thorn in my side since disappering from me all that time ago " Avianna glares at Waller before suddenly grabing her mother's Chiappa Rhino 60DS revolver and shoots at Waller and hitting her right in her left shoudler, seeing she hated Waller herself but also hated how she was talking to her mother as well.

Everyone all looked at Avianna just shocked that she actually hit Waller with out even having that clear of a shot. Suddenly a guard that came with Amanada Waller to get both Harley quinn and Avianna back for the team threw on of Amanda Waller's arm's over his and called out " Retreat" . Harley takes her gun back from Avianna after everyone left before asking her " where did you learn to shoot like that sweetie ? " Avianna looks at mother then to her father before looking at her mother again and saying " Uncle Frost showed me a few things after the frist time i got kiddnapped when i was eight but he told me never to use what i learned unless i had to "

" so what do you people say to my wonderful offer " Joker asked still looking at the squad. The squad quickly talk things out before Deadshot looked at Joker " we're in .. you got all of us .. we're done with Waller and her ways " Joker smiles before looking over at Frost to which Frost just nods his head to Joker , then Joker said " now then welcome to the family , my right hand Frost here will get up to speed on what your going to do for me and my crew . " Avianna smiles a bit before yawning " daddy can you go home now ? " Avianna asked trying to hold back another yawn.

Joker looked over to Harley and Avianna before walking over to them " alright princess let's get you home to bed you look like you could use the sleep " he said as he opened the the passanger door to his lamborghini so Avianna could get into the back seat . Harley kisses Joker's cheek and whisper's into his ear as he pulled back the passanger seat in it's place " oh puddin you are so sweet to do this ." Joker looks at Harley as she got into her seat before muttering just loud enough for her to hear " you little minx your going to pay for saying that . "

Then joker closed Harley's door and walked around to his side of the lamborghini before getting into his car and getting ready to drive off. After Joker and his family drove off the rest of the squad piled into the back of the truck Joker and Harley brought along with them to back them up on getting their daughter back. As Joker was Driving down the road he quickly looked over to Harley who was sleeping against the passanger door before looking into the rear view mirror at his daughter who was sleeping in the back seat then he smiles to himself loving the fact he had his family back but the gears in his mind were turning with ideas on how to get Amanada Waller out of his and his family's lives for good with the use of the new people he gained from Amanda Waller her self .


End file.
